Saiyinjin Lust
by Akarat Darkmoon
Summary: What happens when it is time for a saiyin-jin female to take a mate? What is she capable of? Rated for Adult Situations and Content
1. What Happened?

Saiyin-jin Lust  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z/GT. I do not do this for profit of any kind. I do this for the amusement of my self and the people who decide to read this  
  
Authors Note: Goku does not leave with the dragon and the dragon balls still exist This '...' means thinking and bond speak This ".." Is speech And every thing is in Italics is flashback for now  
  
Prologue - How Things Changed  
  
"How did this happen?" He had asked himself this for the better part of four days straight. Ever since she came home from collage he hasn't been the same. When she came home he expected things to be the same, like what had happened the last time she was home from brake had not happened. Now there she is Son Pan, a full grown and very beautiful woman. There was a not that much of a change physically than the last time she was home, but there was a huge emotional change and there was that little thing of having a child with her.  
  
Yep Son Pan, the tomboy extraordinaire who only had one boyfriend her whole life was there with a child. Usually there is nothing wrong with the sight of single woman with a child. One would think that the good for nothing father had just left her. At least that is what his family thought anyway. He knew different though. Trunks was not the baby's father because he was happily married to Marron and was madly in love with her. And it was a mutual agreement to end their relationship. That was Videl's first reaction to little Gotenks.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I wonder when Pan will arrive. She said her plane would be here by now." Gohan said a bit worriedly. "Relax dear, I am sure she is OK. You know about the storm that was in the path of the plane, they probably had to change coarse to avoid it." "I know, but you know how I worry for her. Even if she is no longer a little child she is still my baby." This continued for the next 20 minutes until the speaker announced the arrival of Pan's plane. They gathered at the gate to greet her when a woman about 5'6" came into view wearing a black turtle neck sweater and a tan knee length skirt with a pair of flat sole shoes that matched. They did not recognize her at first cause of her short hair and choice of clothes. What threw everybody else was the little rug rat she had in a little carrier. The kept on looking for the person they were waiting for until the last person which just happened to be the pilot and co-pilot to step off.  
  
Pan hung off to the side and made it look as though she were waiting for someone. She had recognized them the moment she stepped away from the door. She just wanted to hide from them at all costs. She was afraid of what they would say about the little bundle of joy that was in her arms at the moment. Would they call her a slut and tell her to never set foot in their house again, or would they ask non-stop about the father who was obviously not around so to speak. She was sure that would go over well with her father. He would probably go level 4 and destroy the planet trying to find out who he was and make him marry her. She mused to herself "Too bad that he won't find out." She could feel her father's ki rising ever so slowly as people still off loaded, then as the gate attendant closed the door signaling that there was no one left on the plane. Gohan's ki at that point was off the scale and ready to kill.  
  
"Where the hell is she!!!" Hair flashing gold and back to black then back again. All of the people were staring at the sight before them not really paying attention to his obvious ranting at the poor woman behind the desk. Pan decided it would be for the best if she confronted her father now and only risk her life as opposed to the entire population of West City. As she gathered her courage she did not notice the 5 new ki's approaching. She walked up to her father and spiked her ki as to get his attention, this did not work. She now knew that he was in a blind rage. There was only one thing to do and that was. "O-tousan if you kill everyone now you won't get to meet your grandson." She said this in one of those sing song voices you hear from a 5 year old acting like they know a secret about something or other. Gohan turned around to see the young woman he saw come of the plane. He still did not recognize her after all his daughter never wore dresses and her hair was much longer than that and she most defiantly does not have a child. As he stood there with a confused face on the rest of the sayin-jins arrived. Vegeta looking pissed as always, Goku with a worried look on his face, Goten & Trunks had the same look on his face. Uub was the last to arrive, although he looked rather amused for some reason. Pan spiked her ki one more time so they could get a real good look at who they were staring at. When Gohan realized that it was her he went wide eyed looking back an forth from Pan to Gotenks who was laughing away in his carrier then promptly fainted. Videl was pretty much the same way except it was a mix of emotion. Love and happiness and hatred for the father that was obviously not with her daughter at the moment.  
  
Trunks was the first person to speak however and the first question was "Who's this?" as he pointed to the chair in Pan's hand. "This is Gotenks, he is my son." Pan said with a smile that showed she loved her son more than life its self.  
  
Goten was getting rather nervous as he was looking from Pan to Gohan. At first glance you would think he was worried about how Gohan would react to the news when he got up. That was not the case however as he new what was about to come. "Really you named him Gotenks, why?" That was the first thing to come out of his mouth. Pan looked at him and gave him a nod. "I named him after my two best friends in the whole world." Than a stray thought passed through his mind that was not his own. 'We will have to talk in a little while, but not now. Not in front of them.'  
  
Gohan started to stir and was standing up when Videl came up to her daughter and new grandson and started to squeeze the life out of Pan in a monstrous bear hug while crying her eyes out. "How come you didn't tell me about this we could have helped in some way." "O-Kasan, its ok I was fine and I wanted to surprise you. Besides if I had told you I was pregnant you would have pulled me out of school before I graduated." Pan said pleading with her mother to stop crying. That is when Gohan stepped in and gave her a hug. "When did this happen?" he asked in an eerily calm voice. All she could do was look at her feet and say "Last time I came home" in a whisper that was barely loud enough to be heard. Videl finally over her crying bout was cheery and took the baby from Pan so she could smother it with a grandmothers affections. Pan looked like a deer caught in the head lights when she started to lift the blanket. Videl lifted the blanket and gasped. "Aw, he looks just like Goku." Then the child opened his eyes, again she gasped. He had blue eyes. Not one to sit and think about why she just jumped to conclusions and had Trunks up in the air by the scruff of his neck. "YOU DID THIS TO HER!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO CHEAT ON YOUR WIFE WITH ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS!!!! WHEN MARRON FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS SHE IS GOING TO CALL THE DRAGON TO RAISE YOU FROM THE DEAD SO SHE CAN KILL YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN!!!"  
  
Trunks looked confused and horrified at the same time. "What are you talking about I never cheated on Marron especially with Pan." "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN TRUNKS!!! THAT I AM NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!!!" Pan said with a devious smile on her face that Trunks failed to notice. "I didn't mean that Pan. I mean that you are my friend and I would never do that to you." Well Pan had her fun and now it was time to save her friend from certain doom as Gohan began to advance slowly. "Trunks is not Gotenks father, I know because we never slept together. I do know who the father is but it doesn't matter, it was a one night stand on my part and he doesn't even know about this." Gohan and Videl looked at her with disbelief written on their face. Gohan was the first to speak. "What would make you do this? I know this isn't like you at all." Pan looked at him "You know tousan I don't want to talk about this right now not in the middle of the airport. Can we just go home so I can rest a bit then you are free to question me after that but right now all I want to do is sleep. While I do that you and kasan can take Gotenks to see Obasan." He agreed rather stubbornly.  
  
As they made their way through the airport only one thing passed through Goten's mind and thanks to a certain bond some one else could hear them as well. 'I didn't know this would happen. With any luck it is just a bad dream that I will wake up from soon.' "Afraid not uncle." Pan said aloud. Everyone looked at her wondering what she was talking about. Pan looked at the ground and turned a shade of pink that would have made Buu proud of if he were still around. They shrugged it off and went on their way.  
  
After they reached the house they were greeted to the smell of cooked food. Only one kind of chef could make the smell of food filling in it self and that was."Chi-Chi we're home!" called Goku running for the kitchen. After hearing a loud gong go off Chi-Chi emerged from the said room and ran up to hug Pan like there was no tomorrow. She didn't get the chance, as soon as she started running she was stopped by Pan holding up something that looked like a tiny chair. Chi-Chi eyed it for only a minute then got hearts in her eyes. "Oh my little baby has gotten married and given me a great- grandchild to play with." Chi -Chi said while grabbing the carrier away from Pan and started cooing at the infant who was luckily asleep at the time. "Well I hope you brought your mate with you so I decide whether or not he is worth you time." "Um. kasan there is something you need to know." Videl said in a low hushed voice. Pan stepped in and said that the dinner is burning, with that Chi-Chi went running. "That was a close one" she said with a sigh of relief. Gohan looked her again and said "You know she has to find out some time." "I know tousan but I am really tired right now. Do you think you could watch Gotenks while I go and take a nap?" she looked at her father with pleading eyes. "How can I resist a face like that? Sure go take a nap I will make sure to fill in o-basan and make sure she doesn't kill you." "OK thanks, see you guys later at the house." With that she left, but not before acquiring a new shadow in the form of Goten.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Well I never expected that to happen but it did. We are going to have to talk about this some more. I will go and talk to her in a bit, but for right now I will go get something to drink. 'Need alcohol more than ever'  
  
Pan looked up to see what was wrong. 


	2. The Confrontation Relived

Saiyin-jin Lust  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z/GT. I do not do this for profit of any kind. I do this for the amusement of my self and the people who decide to read this  
  
Chapter 2 - The Confrontation Relived  
  
After hearing Goten's stray thought, Pan looked up to see what was wrong. The only thing she saw was his back as he entered the house. She knew what he was thinking about and felt really sorry for him knowing that it was killing him to no end to be in this situation. She remembered that day she came back like it was the other day. "Hell it was the other day" she said aloud. The whole conversation began to play again as it had done over and over again since then.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Pan landed at her parent's house quite aware that she was being followed. That's what she was counting on, so they could have a chance to talk. She walked in the door and left it open so he could get in. She then proceeded to make some coffee because she knew that they would need it. After that was all done she awaited the arrival of her uncle by sitting on the couch. "We have a lot to talk about Goten" Pan sighed. As if on cue he walked in with a forlorn look on his face.  
  
"Come in and sit I know that you have some questions and I will be happy to answer them." Pan said as she motioned to the chair directly across from her. She asked if he would like a cup of coffee before they continued. He nodded and proceeded to sit. After the cup was filled she handed it to him. "I hope you still like it black?" she said trying to lighten the mood. "Sure!" Goten said with that goofy smile that everyone in her family had inherited from her grand-father. Soon after the normal pleasantries his face was serious again. It was time for questions to be answered Pan realized with a sigh.  
  
"I guess I have no choice but to tell you" Pan sulked. "I would like to know since you seem to know a lot more about that night than I do" Goten encouraged. "I know and I am sorry for leaving the way I did before we could work this out. When I came home for break last year, I was at that point where it was time for me to find a mate. That's how Vegeta put it anyway." Pan noticed the panicked look on Goten's face. "D..did you say mate?" Goten was ready to pass out. Pan nodded and Goten was on the ground.  
  
After a few minutes Goten was back on his feet with the strange feeling that his life had just ended. Pan then spoke through their bond 'No your life is not over..yet' Goten had heard this but saw no lip movement what so ever. "I guess it wasn't a dream" Goten said rather nervously. "Nope" Pan said rather sullenly. They sat there for a few minutes in complete silence.  
  
Pan was the first to speak. "I know this is hard to believe, but we will have to tell them sooner or later. We're mates they are bound to find out, especially with the way Vegeta pick apart every little action we do. I'm sure he will be the first to notice." "I know, but let's get back on the subject of Gotenks" Goten all of a sudden picked his head up thinking that he heard something. He listened for a few more minutes and there was nothing more. He shrugged it off as an animal on the porch or something. Pan broke his thoughts at the moment, "I guess I will start from the beginning."  
  
"It started the morning after we mated. I woke up feeling completely awkward and I had no idea what had happened. Then I looked over and say you lying next to me, the only thing was that you had blood on your neck. Then everything came flooding back into my mind. I freaked out and left. As soon as I got to my parent's house I got cleaned up, and that was when I noticed my own bite mark. After that I got packed and headed for the airport. Nobody knew I left accept for Uub." Goten raised an eyebrow at that. "Don't worry he doesn't know anything. Although I think he saw the bite mark before I put on my jacket. Anyway a few weeks after I got back to the states I started feeling like something was wrong. I was tired all the time and ate even more than Ojisan, it was like all my energy was being drained. I finally went to the doctor and that's when I found out. I was almost 2 months pregnant." Pan looked up to see Goten deep in thought. "I was wondering why I felt like that last year." He said with that goofy smile. Pan rolled her eyes. She knew that he didn't know what the bond was capable of, but she didn't think that the pregnancy would affect him like it did her. "Back to the story" she said with a tone of annoyance in her voice. Goten nodded and let her continue.  
  
"After I found out I did not know what to do. My first thought would be to call you and let you know. Then I figured it would be rather suspicious just to call out of the blue and ask for my uncle in an emergency. So I decided to wait till later. When I called tousan and kasan I made it a point to stay off the subject of when I was going to visit again. After a while I couldn't dance around the subject so I told them that I was working real hard to get out of school sooner. They saw my point and agreed and stopped bugging me about it. After that I worked really hard on getting extra credits and what not. That is how I graduated in October. Anyway as the months rolled by I began to show and my roommate kept asking me about you. I told her the same thing I told everybody else. On September 10, I gave birth to Gotenks. My roommate pleaded with me to tell my parents about him, but I was still afraid. So I kept Gotenks a secret until I got home today." "I see" Goten said like a machine. He was still trying to absorb all the info that was just said, so Pan just left it alone.  
  
"Goten?" Pan asked nervously. He looked at her with a confused look. 'I know this is hard on you right now, but I want you to know that since we bonded that I can not think of any other man right now and never will. I know that it was an instinct thing and all, but I wanted to let you know that I am glad that it was with you. I mean since you were always one of my best friends and my favorite uncle' she said though their bond. Goten thought for a moment and replied 'I know what the bond does and I know that it was a saiyin-jin thing, but I am glad too, besides I am your only uncle' Pan's eyes swelled up with tears, but she held them back. "Goten I wouldn't change any thing if my life depended on it I love our son without question and would never change that and I know you feel the same way, but I think we should keep this between you and me for now. That means until we can figure this out we should keep our selves away from each other for a while."  
  
Goten went wide eyed, he knew her logic made perfect sense then again there was the bond. She knew exactly what it would do to them if they were apart for to long now that they know about it and he wanted to be close to his child. He also knew it was for the best. So he agreed so long as he got to watch and play with little Gotenks often as he liked. How long would it take till he was able to tell his son that he was his father? He stood up with a new look of determination on his face. "I just want to let you know that I will be able to call you my mate and Gotenks my son as soon as possible." "I know that, but lets be able to do that together OK" "OK, but for now I am going to go home and try to keep up appearances. Oh did you know that Bulma is throwing a party in a couple of days?" Pan shook her head no. She figured though that since it was Bulma that there should have been no surprise. "Oh well, I thought I would let you know. Don't say anything though it is supposed to be a surprise." "OK"  
  
I'm headed out now I will have Kasan make you a plate and have Gohan bring it for you." "Thanks Goten and just remember that I love you." Pan said with tears streaming down her face. Goten nodded and walked out the door.  
  
Pan knew it was going to be hell for her and for Goten, but it had to be done for now. She decided at that moment not to think about it and do what she came here to do and that was rest from the trip and the little stick of dynamite known as Gotenks. As she drifted off to sleep she felt a strong ki in the distance, but thought nothing of it since she figured it was Goten blowing off some steam. Then she was asleep.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"That is how we came to this point right now. We haven't even spoken to each other than the courteous hello. He hasn't even had the chance to play with Gotenks yet. No wonder he is so out of it. I can't blame him though. I would go nuts if I couldn't be with Gotenks that long. I will make sure that he does tonight. I owe him that much. She told him through their bond not to drink at all because he would need all of his wits about him, and that if he did he would be sorry.  
  
With that she went back to the party. She noticed that Goten was in a better mood and that put her in a better mood. The party went off with out a hitch after that.  
  
Unbeknownst to our couple there was a person hanging back watching the whole exchange rather amused by the whole situation. He decided he would have fun with the two just to spite him. Hell Goten did it enough to him when he was a kid so why not have fun with him now as a sort of revenge.  
  
Who is it that knows Pan & Goten's secret, and what does he plan on doing??????????  
  
Ha ha I am evil I know it.  
  
Please review 


	3. Goten is watching Gotenks! Secrets Revea...

Saiyin-jin Lust  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z/GT. I do not do this for profit of any kind. I do this for the amusement of my self and the people who decide to read this  
  
Chapter 3 - Goten is watching Gotenks!!! (Secrets Revealed)  
  
Pan walked to the back lawn of Capsule Corp, there she found Goten. He seemed much happier and she knew why. Everyone was confused as to Goten's mood swings over the past couple of days. One minute ago he was depressed and moody and wanted to do nothing, but drink. Then out of the blue he was laughing and happy for some reason. Pan walked up to her mother and grandmother who automatically grabbed Gotenks away. She came up with a way to have Goten watch his son.  
  
"Kasan, Obasan, what do you say we go out to dinner tonight just us ojisan and tousan?" Chi-Chi was the first to speak "I don't know Pan what about Gotenks, who will watch him? You can't very well leave him here with the Briefs that wouldn't be fair to them." "It's OK, Goten offered to watch him tonight and until tomorrow for me. He said he would be happy to spend time with his nephew and namesake, since he hasn't gotten to spend time with him yet." Pan said cheerily. "What do you mean his namesake dear?" Videl asked raising an eyebrow. "I thought I told you I named him after my two favorite people. Goten & Trunks. I remembered the story you told me about Majin Buu and thought it would be perfect!" "Oh, I guess that makes sense." Chi-Chi cut in before Videl could question any further. That was a good thing for Pan as she started to sweat nervously as she said that. Videl just nodded "I guess I will have to go tell your father and grand-father not to fill up on the food here." Videl left to go find her husband and father in law to tell them the news. Pan sighed in relief. That did not go unnoticed be Chi-Chi though.  
  
"What was that all about?" Chi-Chi asked. Pan looked at her with a puzzled look that said please explain. Chi-Chi caught on and answered her "You know Goten doesn't know how to take care of a toddler much less and infant. Why did he volunteer do watch the baby knowing this." "It's OK Obasan. I thought it would make good practice for the day when he decides to be a father." Pan laughed nervously. "Dende knows he needs the practice for that day. Plus I wanted to spend a night with you with out the foghorn going off every time it is time to eat."  
  
"Did I just hear my name out of context again?" Dende walked up on them laughing rather hard for some reason. "Dende-sama, I didn't know you were here." Pan stated. "I got here just before you came in here, I tried to get your attention but you must have been thinking of something else. I just let you continue on your way and followed behind you." Dende smirked. Pan was pale as the Chiaotzu's face. "Don't worry I won't say anything about it. It is not my place" Dende said trying to comfort her. She thanked him with a hug while Dende thought 'I won't tell anyone but because I owe goten one, doesn't mean that I won't use some divine intervention.' He smirked again. "Anyway I only came to say hi to you and congratulate you on collage. I have to get going now, don't be a stranger now." He hugged Pan then left with a plan forming in his mind. He saw Vegeta then it all came in to view. His plan would work out perfectly. After some more thought about it he took to the sky towards the lookout.  
  
~Back to Videl~  
  
"Hey guys, are you busy?" "No dear. Tousan and I were just talking about old times with Piccolo." Videl nodded her head then stopped to next to her husband and handed Gotenks over to Gohan. "Pan wants us to go out to dinner with us tonight with kasan and tousan." Goku looked confused and said "What about the food here?" Videl just sighed "I was here to tell you not to fill up here. She was really adamant about this; I think she wants to spend time with us without the baby around. I know she has missed us and we have done nothing with her with out the baby involved." "Oh" Goku said. Gohan looked over to his wife "Who will watch Gotenks while we are gone?" "Pan said the Goten volunteered to do it" Videl sighed. Gohan just went wide eyed "Goten doesn't know anything about babies. Remember when Trunks and Marron asked him to watch Orin and Bikini? When they saw them next instead of diaper on they had paper towels taped to their bottoms." "I remember that." Bulma said as she and Vegeta walked in to the conversation. "Chi-Chi made him promise never to have children after that and Marron was ready to kill him because of the rash the paper towels caused" Vegeta began to laugh. "Yeah I remember that." Videl sighed dejectedly. "But who are we to question her on it." They all nodded. "Hey Bulma, why don't you join us tonight I'm sure Pan wouldn't mind since you are like another set of parents to her." Gohan asked. "I don't see why not I have missed Pan more than I let on and Vegeta has missed his little sparring partner" Bulma laughed. "OK let's get out of here before Pan changes her mind." Goku smiled at the prospects of getting some more food. With that they left to go get Pan.  
  
~Out on the Lawn~  
  
Trunks and Marron walked over to Goten "Hey Goten, why are you in such a happy mood?" "Huh? Oh hey Marron, Trunks. I am happy because I get to watch Gotenks tonight while Pan takes her parents out to dinner." Trunks starred in horror while Marron looked a little furious. "IS SHE ON DRUGS OR SOMETHING!!!! DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED THE LAST TIME YOU PLAYED BABY SITTER?" Marron yelled at the top of her lungs that caught every ones attention, but they shrugged it off like it was a normal thing. "I do remember and no you don't have to be worried. I have learned a lot more since then by reading the magazines and watching Videl and kasan by watching them the last couple of days." Goten stated in a matter of fact voice. "Don't get smart with me Son Goten. You should not be anywhere near a child with out a responsible adult near by. And you sure as hell can't handle a baby that young." Marron sure enough was furious with Goten. She remembered the incident with the paper towels and all the nights of lost sleep due to the rash. She was about to yell some more when Goten spoke in a deep and murderous tone. "I would never do any thing to harm a child in my life. I did not mean to do that to Orin and Bikini, but as you said I did not know at the time. I will make sure nothing happens to Gotenks, he is my son for Dende's sake I would do nothing to make him that miserable on purpose." Trunks was still standing there speechless from the earlier news then fell over. Marron did not pick up on the last line Goten had said, she lost him right after he started speaking in that tone. Goten was always one to be sweet and innocent. So she just tilted her head up and walked away rather pissed.  
  
Trunks was back on his feet and say the way was glaring at his wife with her back to him heading into the house. He was sure no one else heard Goten not even Marron. He loved her but she had the attention span of a fly on speed so he walked up to Goten. "Hey Goten did I hear you right?" Goten snapped his head to the side to look at his best friend. "What do you mean? What did I say?" Goten looked confused. He did not even know what he was talking about. The only thing he remembered was Marron yelling at him and the headache that was coming on while she was doing it. "Um you yelled at Marron then you said Gotenks was your son. Marron just left and looked rather pissed. That's when I came over and now here we are." Goten looked horrified the whispered to Trunks "Did she hear it?" "No, you know how she is, she stopped paying attention as soon as you started telling her off." Trunks laughed nervously. "So what was that about?" Trunks asked. "Not right now swing by my place later tonight and I will explain, OK. And please don't tell anybody." Goten pleaded. "No problem bro, but be ready to explain. I will be over as soon as the kids are in bed." "Sure see you then. I better go get the kid before the others leave." Goten walked away wondering what he would tell Trunks and Pan for that matter.  
  
Goten walked over to Pan was with the others when he heard her laughing rather hard. "Hey what's so funny?" Goten asked. Pan looked at him trying to calm her self down. "Oh, nothing Uncle everybody was just telling me about the last time you watched Trunk's kids." Goten looked mad "Hey it was not that funny!!" "Don't worry Uncle I know you wouldn't do that to little Gotenks here, but I couldn't help my self. Besides if you have any trouble you can always call me." Pan giggled. Goten looked at them the asked if they were ready to leave. Everyone nodded and Pan handed him the baby. "Don't worry about bottles there should be enough to get him through the night. He likes them room temperature so don't worry about heating them up. And if you can keep him up a little later without a nap he should sleep through the night. Here is his teething ring make sure it is put in the freezer when you get home so it is nice and cold incase he is crying and is not hungry or need a change. If that happens just give him that. Oh here is his teddy. He can't sleep with out it. Last but not least here are some clothes and wipes and diapers. And no paper towels, Understand?" She said the last part with a laugh. Goten just nodded and waved goodbye as he walked away. "I will be by tomorrow morning to pick him up." Goten waved again and said have fun. After that he got in his car and left. Gotenks was giggling the whole way. Goten felt better than he had all week as he drove off.  
  
After Goten left Pan turned to the group and said "Alright lets go!!" 


	4. My Night with Gotenks and the talk with ...

Saiyin-jin Lust  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z/GT. I do not do this for profit of any kind. I do this for the amusement of my self and the people who decide to read this  
  
Chapter 4 - My Night with Gotenks and the talk with Trunks  
  
"Ah this couldn't have worked out any better!" Goten cheered while driving down the road while Gotenks laughed at his father's tone of voice. It was one of the best things that could be done with out letting the secret out of the bag. "Remind me to give your kasan a kiss and a hug tomorrow when she comes to pick you up." Goten winked to Gotenks who just sat there laughing away. Then Goten's mood took a dip for a moment "I guess I am going to have to talk to Trunks about this? Oh well he is a saiyin-jin. He should know that it wasn't either of our faults. It was an instinct thing after all."  
  
They got home about twenty minutes after leaving Capsule Corp. Things were going smoothly with Gotenks until "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Goten had to cover his ears from the outrageous sound coming from the child. He began to think of what to do he tried a bottle and that did not work. As he was thinking of something else a pungent smell caught his attention. "Ugh!" he said pinching his nose shut. "Where is that coming from?" Goten said looking around for something that could make that scent. Then his eyes came across Gotenks who was crying up a storm, then it hit him "Oh Kami is that you?" Gotenks stopped for a sec because he was getting attention, and then started up again. "OK, OK. I guess it is time for a change" he said sitting on the floor with Gotenks. "Let's see if I remember this right. First I take this thing off, then.." Goten drew a blank. 'Come on it can't be that hard to remember' as he thought to himself. Then an image of Pan changing Gotenks popped into his mind. Goten did exactly what he saw and in no time the crying was gone and the diaper was secure on Gotenks bottom. 'I thought you would needed some help, so I did' Pan said through their bond. Goten sent a million thanks back and told her to have fun.  
  
The rest of the day went pretty well. Gotenks was a very quiet child unless it was time to eat or to be changed, which was a lot easier. All he had to do to make the baby happy other than that was just to talk and make faces with funny noises to keep him entertained. Bath time was kind of fun too. Gotenks sat on his lap staring in wonder at how water could jump when he slapped his hand into it. Needless to say the bathroom was all wet by the time they were done. Goten noticed that it was almost 8:30 "The kids are in bed by now, so Trunks should be here soon. I guess it is time for you to sack little guy." Gotenks just stared blankly at his father. Goten got a bottle from the bag and gave it to Gotenks, who accepted with a yawn. Goten began to sing a lullaby that he remember Gohan singing to him before his dad came back that always put him to sleep. Within minutes Gotenks was asleep. Goten gently put him in his carrier till it was time for bed himself. It was now 9 and there was a knock at the door.  
  
Goten got up to answer the door for Trunks. He knew it was him because that was the only person he was expecting. Upon opening the door he was surprised to say the least. Not only was Trunks standing there, but Marron as well. "Marron what are you doing here?" Goten asked with a confused look. "I just wanted to check on the baby and make sure you didn't use the Brawny this time." She said with a scowl on her face. "Nope couldn't afford it this time, so I got the store brand." Goten laughed while Trunks slapped his forehead. Marron on the other hand was ready to faint because she took him seriously "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE STORE BRAND?!!!!" "Shhh! Gotenks is fine he is sound asleep right now. If you don't believe me check for your self." He said while stepping aside to let them in. Marron did just that and she was surprised. "Well what do you know? He is sleeping like a rock." She sighed in relief. "I told you so" Goten smirked. Marron looked at Goten and said "So how in the world did you and Pan have a child?" she asked with curiosity written all over her face. "You told her!!!" Goten glared at Trunks. "Sorry she was going to come over anyway and not leave till I did. So I told her what to expect out of our little conversation." "But still!!!" Goten yelled again. "Be quiet you will wake the baby." Marron said while smacking Goten over the head. "Beside I won't say anything. If Gohan knew that I knew he would have my head on a platter next to yours and I am not stupid enough for that to happen." Goten sighed "Well I guess I have some explaining to do. Have a seat this will take a while.  
  
"OK, guys here we go. I just hope you don't think of me as some kind of freak or something. Just please don't say anything till I am done." Trunks and Marron both nodded in unison. "Do you remember when Pan came home for that visit the last time?" They nodded again. "Well that's where it started." Goten sighed sitting on the couch.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Goten woke up to the ringing of the phone "Moushi - Moushi, Goten speaking." "Goten, it's me Gohan." "Hey bro, why are you calling me so early?" Goten said groggily into the phone. "I wanted to let you know that Pan's flight came in last night and we wanted to surprise her with a party when she gets back from Bra's later. Do you want to join us?" "Sure thing bro, what time?" he asked. "Should be around noon." "OK see you at noon, bro" "OK see you then Goten, Ja-ne" "Ja-ne" with that he hung up the phone. Goten could not get to sleep so he decided to get breakfast and some early morning training before he went to the party.  
  
After training Goten got a shower, when he was refreshed he headed out. There was still about an hour and a half till the party so he decided to help out with it if he could. Goten landed ten minutes later and noticed that everything was already set up so he just walked into the kitchen where his mother was cooking up a storm. Goku was of on the far side of the kitchen nursing one hell of a goose egg on his head. Goten just chuckled to him self knowing where it came from. "Tousan you should know better than to try and sneak food away from Kasan." Goten said to his injured father. "It's not my fault. She didn't let me eat breakfast this morning." "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU BLEW A HOLE IN THE ROOF LAST NIGHT!!!!" Chi- Chi screamed at her husband. "I told you I had a nightmare about Vegeta taking all of my food and then eating it in from of me. What else was I supposed to do?" The next thing you know there what a pot flying through the air straight for Goku's head. !!BANG!! !!THUD!! Goku lie on the ground unconscious. "I expect you not to blow a whole in the roof." Chi- Chi glared at the pile of flesh on the floor. "OK, Kasan I am going to talk with Gohan until the party, see ya later." Goten waved while stepping over his father and walking out the door to find his brother. "Bye sweetie" Chi-Chi returned to her cooking.  
  
The time passed quickly and soon the party was in full force. Every one was invited even Mr. PoPo. Goten still hadn't seen Pan He was being bugged by his mother to go around and make sure every one of the guests were comfortable. After Goten made his rounds he sat down on the couch in the living room, he failed to notice there was someone beside him. He looked over and saw Pan looking like she hadn't slept in days and was rather agitated. "Hey stranger haven't seen you around here before" Goten said trying to make a joke. Pan looked over at him and had a look on her face that said she was stalking some kind of prey, but her look softened. "Hello Uncle, how are you?" Pan said in a hushed voice. Goten smiled "Is that anyway to greet your favorite uncle? Come here and give me a hug." Pan smiled and obliged her uncle.  
  
While they hugged Goten noticed something different about her scent. It was almost intoxicating to his mind. He pulled away at that moment thinking it would be a little weird to ask why she smelled so good and not mean anything about her perfume either. Pan looked at him with a sly grin on her face. Goten just grinned "Why are you in here and not the party outside?" "No reason, I just felt like being alone to think about something." Pan informed him. "Really what about? Maybe I can help you out." Goten smiled. Pan looked him in the eye "I was thinking about the future. You know getting married having children, and that sort of thing." She said inching closer and closer to Goten until she was leaning against his chest and starting to pur. His first thought was to wrap his arms around her and almost did. 'What am I doing? This isn't right, but I just can't help my self.' "NO!" Goten jumped up causing Pan to fall on the floor. "What is wrong uncle?" Pan said with tears swelling up in her black orbs. "Nothing I have to go now I will talk with you a little later, OK?" "Sure but I am only in town for a few days and I don't know if I will be able to come out and see you." Pan stated. "It's OK. I will come back out and see you don't worry. I just remember I have to go over some work for Capsule Corps and it needs to be done soon. So I will see you later. Have fun!" Goten waved as her ran out of the house, Pan was left with a new look of determination on her face, as she looked at where Goten was sitting. "Oh Yes, he is the one." She spoke aloud. She did not know that it was her saiyin-jin instinct speaking.  
  
"What the hell just happened!!" Goten yelled while flying over Satan City. "No it didn't happen. I will just go home and sleep it off, and I will wake up and everything will be alright again." 'It did feel nice though, like everything was right with the world admit it.' Goten grabbed his head "No don't think like that!! She is you niece for Dende's sake." He yelled while slapping him self repeatedly. He landed at his apartment moments later "I will just get some sleep that's all I need. Yeah that's it." Goten was quickly under the cover having trouble sleeping. Slumber finally set in and he dreamt about things he shouldn't. Later he woke up in a cold sweat. Looking at the clock he saw that it was only 4:00 am "Maybe a cold shower will calm my nerves?" After his shower he went back to bed and slept peacefully for the rest of the night.  
  
When he woke up all seemed normal again. He went to work like normal and was planning on going to train with Trunks after the day was over. About half way through the day he was staring out his window daydreaming about that fateful afternoon from the day before. Then he started seeing him and Pan in all different scenarios. The common scene was him and Pan in bed together. After he realized this he decided to take the rest of the day off to try and get her off of his mind. He called Trunks to inform him that he was taking the rest of the day off and to cancel their sparring session. Trunks agreed and with that he left for home. He was home for about 3 hours the sun had already gone down and it was almost time for bed.  
  
As he was getting ready when there was a knock at the door. He walked over and opened it and when he did there stood the last person he wanted to see. "Pan, what are you doing here?" Goten looked shocked "What's wrong Goten-kun don't you want to see me?" Pan smiled sweetly. "Uh. No it's not that. What will your dad say about this is you are out so late." Goten backed away from door, but that same scent caught his attention and could not take another step. "Don't worry it is only 9 o'clock and I am 21 so there shouldn't be a problem." Pan said as she walked seductively over to her uncle. Goten regained control of his legs and started to back away again. "Pan you shouldn't be here. Why don't you go home and I will stop by tomorrow with your parents around?" Goten started to sweat nervously as she walked right up to him and placed her arms around his neck. That same damn scent filled his nostrils and all he could do is accept the gesture. "Pan I am serious you should go home now" She pulled him down and began to whisper into his ear. "I thought that maybe we could hang out tonight and have some fun." She said seductively while brushing her lips on his ear. Although he didn't want it to happen he was being turned on while she was doing this. "Pan it is time to go now." Goten said sternly to her to try and get the point across while trying to tame his instincts. Pan looked at him for a moment then pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Goten didn't know what to do there was that smell that enticed him and his saiyin-jin instincts that told him that this was all right. Then there was his weaker human side that said do what ever it take to get away from this anyway possible. For some reason he deepened the kiss. When they broke apart for air they just looked in each other eyes for what seemed like an eternity. "Come with me" Pan said leading Goten into the bed room.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"The next thing I remember is waking up that morning with this." He pulled the collar of his shirt down to reveal the bite mark on his neck. Trunks and Marron did not know what to do, so they stared blankly at him. Goten was getting uncomfortable with the silence and decided to get their attention by coughing several time. That did it they were now alive again with advice and criticism to offer. Trunks was the first to speak.  
  
"You know that Gohan is going to kill you right?" Goten nodded sadly then looked at Gotenks for a moment before Trunks spoke again. "I know why this happened, and I know that Gohan will not buy into it for a second." Marron spoke up for the first time "Would you care to explain to me what happened?" Trunks nodded, but were still looking at Goten like he just lost his best friend. Which would be true if Gohan found out? "Pan was at a point that saiyin-jin women go through when its time for them to find a mate. They will go after the first non-bonded male they come across. The male will pretty much do what ever it takes to mate with that female as well, because of pheromones they emit during this time." Goten nodded "That is how I ended up in this situation now and that is not the biggest problem." Goten looked at Gotenks with pride in his eyes for his son "because of the bond I know that I love Pan and would do anything to be with her at this point." Goten sighed. He started to get this panicked feeling that he could not describe. Goten quickly pushed it to the back of his mind dismissing it as nothing and continued to talk with his friends  
  
They talked for about another hour. That feeling kept bugging Goten because it was getting stronger and he still couldn't figure out was causing it. The feeling of panic then turned into pure fear causing him to stop and look around. This caused Trunks and Marron to wonder what was going on and why Goten was looking like he was about to meet death itself.  
  
Goten heard a scream in his mind then all of a sudden 'GOTEN, TAKE GOTENKS AND HIDE!!!! TOUSAN FOUND OUT AND IS ON HIS WAY THERE. RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Goten stood up not noticing that Trunks and Marron were still there. After he grabbed his son he was headed out the door. Unfortunately there was no door there when he got there. There stood Gohan at level 3 and ready to kill.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!"  
  
~Up on the Look Out~  
  
"Ha ha ha , that's what you get for dying me blue 20 years ago."  
  
I want to thank Rin & Midnight Lilly for giving me my first reviews. "Don't worry guys I will be posting new chapters as soon as possible but for right now I have to get some sleep for work tomorrow."  
  
Also there will only be a few more chapters till the end. I have 3 more angles to cover before it is done. Don't worry it won't disappoint you and will have one more twist in it.  
  
Thanks again cya later 


	5. Dinner with the Folks And the Things a D...

Saiyin-jin Lust  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z/GT. I do not do this for profit of any kind. I do this for the amusement of my self and the people who decide to read this  
  
Chapter 5 - Dinner with the Folks (And the Things a Disturbed God and Alcohol Can Do)  
  
The gang watched as Goten's car drove out of sight. "Alright let's go!! Pan announced brightly she turned around. "I know the perfect place" Chi-Chi said. "Humph, it better be an All they'll let you eat place. I still haven't eaten yet." Vegeta scowled. Bulma slapped him on the head earning her a patented Vegeta death glare. "That's what happens when you train all day and don't socialize like the rest of us." Bulma smirked at her angry husband. Chi-Chi sighed "Don't worry it is. Do you think we could get into a decent restaurant after the last few incidents" as she glared at the four saiyin-jins around her. Pan spoke up in their defense "Hey it wasn't our fault. We paid for the meals and they all still went out of business. Besides their food was lousy any way" she said this not knowing she was spoiled by her grand-mothers cooking. "What ever, lets just get going before they don't have enough food for me" Vegeta said while walking towards the large van - like air car sitting out on the drive way. With that said they followed Vegeta into the car and took off.  
  
~Up on the Look Out~  
  
"Where to begin? Where to begin?" Dende kept asking him self. "Of course, Vegeta would be the one to pry into everything and no one would be the wiser because that is how he is. OK, first let's plant a little suggestion into his mind that he can't ignore along with some clues as to what's going on and presto!!!" Dende laughed at the joke he just made. "Now, something to get his attention. I know!! Time for Goten suffer a little memory loss. I love revenge" Dende sighed and continued to watch the scenes unfold before him.  
  
~Back on Earth~  
  
After about 30 minutes into the car ride Pan linked her mind with Goten's to see how things were going and to see if the rumor was true about him and children. What pan saw made her giggle out loud. Goten was starring at a dirty diaper as if trying to determine what to do next. She giggled louder.  
  
This time Vegeta noticed, although he couldn't figure out why that had bothered him so much. He felt for Pan the way Kakkarot did. Like she was a close relative and even his own grand-daughter. He watched the girl grow up and become one of the earth's protectors, and she was just as strong as Trunks even thought she was not a super saiyin-jin. That was a feet in itself and he gave her respect for this. 'Maybe I am just being overprotective her' Vegeta thought, careful to block this thought from his mate. He didn't need her to go aww at him. He tried to ignore this odd feeling in the back of his mind, not knowing it was a certain green god making him feel this way. He turned around and it happened again.  
  
Pan had just finished showing Goten how to change a diaper to see Vegeta starring at her with a puzzled look on his face. "What?" she asked defiantly. "Nothing" Vegeta turned back around. "Are we there yet Bulma? I need to use the bathroom" Pan said. "Just a few more minutes then we will be there." Bulma said from the controls.  
  
They landed five minutes later the car landed. Pan was the first out in an attempt to get way from Vegeta she headed into the restaurant and went straight to the bathroom. She had this nagging feeling that Vegeta would figure out her secret soon enough. She splashed some cold water on her face and looked in the mirror to look at her self. She decided that it was time to try and bring up the subject with Vegeta to see if there was a way to get her father see things from a saiyin-jin perspective. "Yeah like that would ever happen. He is more likely to destroy the planet then let Goten live for something like this." Pan grimaced.  
  
After she emerged from the bathroom she found where everyone was seated. Vegeta was starring at her again, but he was focusing on her neck. She realized that she had for gotten to button the top of her shirt back up after her trip to the bathroom. She did this and sat right next to Vegeta so they might have a chance to talk about this later. Minutes later a waiter brought them their first plates, then the 3 men were gone and back before the women had the chance to get up while toting mountains of food. The women would take a few minutes since they had to restock the buffet. Two minutes later Gohan and Goku were headed back. Pan asked Vegeta to stay behind for a few minutes so they could talk. Vegeta nodded and sat back down, he had a few questions to ask Pan.  
  
"I noticed you saw my neck. I guess you are wondering who?" Pan asked not even looking at Vegeta. She was starring at her parent wondering how they would react. "That was one of my questions, but first I want to know if your parents know the person" He said noticing who Pan was looking at. "They don't know who it is, but they do know the person. That is the reason why I asked you to stay behind and talk." Pan stated as she turned to face him. "Do you remember the time you sat me down and told me about the bird and bees saiyin-jin style?" she asked. Vegeta nodded, it was only 2 years ago. "I remember hearing about how nothing matters so long as the other person wasn't bonded." Pan said. Vegeta nodded again "It is true. When it is time a female won't care about anything except for that. That makes all males with out a bond fair game." "I know, but what happens to the male who just happens to be near with no bond? Pan asked. "He will not be able to resist the scent the woman gives off; it is almost like a powerful drug. The result of this scent makes what ever un-bonded male fall for the woman with out any kind of care in the world. That is why on Vegeta-sei we had a strict cast system that way royalty could not mix with the lower classes." Vegeta looked at her with a questioning look. Pan sighed "So it really doesn't matter who got me pregnant. It was a saiyin- jin thing that could not be helped." Vegeta shook his head "No it doesn't matter. There have been situations where women have bonded with family members. This was accepted by out people because there was nothing that could be done about it afterwards." Pan looked at him and said in a low tone "Vegeta, it was my time and I think that tousan will kill the guy when he finds out about the situation. You know he doesn't think I am that much of a saiyin-jin to do what I have done." Pan looked at her parents again with sadness in her eyes. "Why are you telling me this?" Vegeta asked. Not looking away from her father she said "I need you to help me try and get tousan and the others to think about this and accept it. That way when he does find out, he won't kill my mate and turn me and Gotenks away because of shame." "Who is your mate and why would Gohan kill him?" Vegeta asked. Pan looked him in the eyes "I can't tell you who he is, just incase something slips before it is time. Let's just say it was the only person I saw that wasn't bonded the last time I was home." Pan said in a serious tone. Gohan had just gotten back to the table when "What are you guys talking about?" Videl chimed in.  
  
"Oh nothing Kasan, we were talking about where to go after dinner" Pan said in her cheery voice. Vegeta just stayed quiet and nodded. "So where are we headed after this?" Goku asked. "To a little pub down the street from here" Vegeta said nonchalantly. Pan looked at him shocked. Vegeta looked at her that said "Hey you left it open, plus I feel like drinking tonight." Pan laughed nervously "Yeah that's it"  
  
Dinner passed slowly, Pan talked with her parents and Bulma about her experiences and what to expect with Gotenks. Goku was eating like no tomorrow while Chi-Chi yelled at him for scaring the cooks to death with his appetite. Vegeta stayed quiet through out the rest of the meal, which was odd enough. Usually he would be complaining and threatening the staff about getting more and better food. He was more occupied about the earlier conversation with Pan. Only one piece stuck out in his mind 'who was the only un-bonded man she seen when she was home?'  
  
Dinner was soon done. When they left they made sure to leave a large tip, well large enough to sustain the head cook for a while. They knew he would need a long vacation after this night. It was about eight o'clock when they reached the pub. Every body was drinking light, while Vegeta had ordered a bottle of tequila and no shot glass for it. Every body was soon buzzed and decided to have a little karaoke competition between the women and the men. It was a one sided battle, the men couldn't sing if their lives depended on it. Soon after the gloating was through everybody sat back down. Vegeta was on his 12th bottle when he started mumbling something about Pan's mate. Pan was starting to panic 'What if he says something? What am I going to do?' Everybody just listened half heartedly thinking Vegeta was just drunk. Vegeta didn't know what was going on. He would not let him self ponder a situation this much. Then he said some more things that at first glance sounded like pointless rambling "male..un- bonded.last home.only 2 days." Pan was beside her self, she could not believe what was going on and began to panic more while everyone started to drink more even Vegeta.  
  
After 3 more bottles of tequila and a bottle of Jack Daniels, Vegeta was now trying to think to him self why all of these things flashing in his mind. They meant something and were pointing to the person he wanted to know who Gohan would be so angry with and make him feel shame toward Pan and her child. He then started thinking of all the men he knew that were not bonded. There was a short list, Piccolo, Dende and Mr. PoPo. 'They couldn't be it. The Nameks don't have to ability to make children like that and as far as I know Mr. PoPo is gay. Besides if it was one of them the child would look like one of them and not Kakkarot.' Vegeta thought to himself as a list of other people vegan to cross his mind. 'Tien has his woman with the blue hair and Chiaotzu doesn't know what sex is. Yamcha has his cat and Roshi did not show up to the party. The pig wasn't invited. That only leaves Gote..' Vegeta was in shock  
  
~On the Look Out~  
  
"Here it comes!!!"  
  
~Back at the Pub~  
  
"GOTEN IS YOUR MATE!!!" Vegeta smiled victoriously. Pan on the other hand looked horrified. Pan turned to her family and Bulma whose faces looked like they had seen Emma-O and he sentenced them to hell right on the spot. With panic rising up into her throat she looked at her father, he looked like he was ready to kill the first person to speak. Thankfully her grandparents left an hour ago, so she couldn't see the look of disbelief and shame in their eyes. Pan looked at her feet waiting for the floor to swallow her whole.  
  
"Pan what is Vegeta talking about? Why would he say that Goten is your mate?" Videl asked her daughter. Vegeta realized at that moment what he had done, but didn't think that a certain god was pulling the strings. He was ready to explain when Pan had stopped him. "Kasan, Tousan, let me explain. When I was home the last time I was going through a time of life that saiyin-jin women go through. Goten was the only person not bonded and I just kind of you know..." Pan trailed off after she noticed her father was standing up and was in his super saiyin-jin state. Vegeta spoke up "Listen Gohan, in the state she was in it didn't matter who she was with just so long as the person is un-bonded." "Then it was Goten's fault for what happen!" Gohan spat getting angrier and going level 2. By this time every body that was watching decided to leave at a break neck speed. "Tousan, please let me explain" Pan pleaded with tears rolling down her cheeks. Gohan looked at her with distaste "Don't try to cover up what he has done. There is no excuse for what he has done to you." "O-tousan please listen, he is not responsible for this it is my fault. If it had not been for me he would never do anything like that to me. It was a saiyin-jin thing he could not help himself, but to bond with me" Pan was now crying her eyes out like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"YOU BONDED WITH HIM!!!" Gohan was now in full furry. Pan pulled down the collar of her shirt, popping a couple of buttons in the process. "I know you don't like this, but I know I love him. Please don't hurt him. I don't know what I would do if he were killed." Pan wept into her hands while Videl embraced her daughter into a hug trying to comfort her. "Pan dear, it's OK. We know that it wasn't your fault but you can't cover up for him with what has happened. He knew what he was doing and that does not make it right in any way." Videl tried to console her daughter and bring Pan out of the delusion that she had put herself in after that bastard raped her. That's what she thought. Vegeta walked up to them and tried to explain "It is not his fault either. When Pan was in that state she emitted a pheromone that is irresistible to men in any way." He was cut off as Gohan let out a scream that should have shattered the earth, but didn't. They all looked up and saw Gohan in all his glory. He had reached level 3.  
  
"I am going to go find Goten and kill him and after that we are going to have a talk Vegeta about why you are trying to cover up for that monster." Gohan said in a deadly calm voice. He blasted a whole in the roof then flew out. Pan screamed out in her mind. She knew that it wouldn't take long for her father to get to Goten's apartment. 'GOTEN, TAKE GOTENKS AND HIDE!!!! TOUSAN FOUND OUT AND IS ON HIS WAY THERE. RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Pan yelled through her bond.  
  
Gohan at the apartment door minutes later. He decided that the pesky door was a threat then blew it to the other world. When the smoke cleared he saw Goten standing there with the Baby in his hands looking horrified.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!"  
  
There is Chapter 5 I hope you enjoy it. It took a lot of thought on this. I fell asleep while writing it last night and completely lost where I was going with this chapter when I woke up, so I had to rewrite the whole thing.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. Now you know how Goten is now in the current situation with Gohan.  
  
I have a request from any artist who might read this: I need a picture of Goten and Pan as they would appear in this story standing together with Gotenks. Only thing Gotenks has to have blue eyes like Videl's and Pan has to be wearing what she wore in at the airport. Here is a better description of her. Short hair like Videl's was in the Buu Saga, a black sleeveless turtle neck, a tan knee length skirt that is form fitting and flat tan shoes. I also would like to see Gohan in his blue suit that he wears in GT as a SSJ3. You can send them to my e-mail address when done. Just label it Saiyin-jin Lust Pictures. Thanks a lot for the reviews again and if you have any questions about some fuzzy spots just put them in your reviews and I will answer them as best I can.  
  
Ja-ne 


	6. An Ultimatum and a Grievous Mistake

Saiyin-jin Lust  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z/GT. I do not do this for profit of any kind. I do this for the amusement of my self and the people who decide to read this  
  
Chapter 6 - An Ultimatum and a Grievous Mistake  
  
"GOHAN!!! Wha.How are you?" Goten asked nervously with a small grin. "Don't give me that Goten. I am here for a reason" Gohan said deathly calm. "Come with me so we can have a talk, toto-chan" Gohan ordered. Goten walked over to Marron and handed Gotenks to her. "Take care of the baby for me until, I get back" Goten asked looking into her eyes. "OK" Marron said in a whisper because she was afraid for her friend's life and her own. Gohan started to walk out the door, while Goten took a long look at his son, so as not to forget him. "Are you coming?" Gohan bellowed from outside. Goten turned with his head high trying to raise his confidence and walked out the door. "Marron, I am going to follow them and try to calm down Gohan before some one gets hurt." Trunks yelled to Marron as he ran out the door. Marron just sat there silently when Gotenks began to cry.  
  
Once Goten reached the parking lot of his apartment complex he saw Gohan waiting for him. Gohan noticed Goten approach him then jumped into the air. "Follow me" Gohan ordered. Goten did as his brother wished and followed him to a part of the country that was deserted and void of innocents. Trunks followed as far back as possible so as not to be seen, he knew that if either of the saw him they would force him to stay behind. Trunks saw Gohan descend with Goten close behind him. He decided that it was to do the same and proceed on foot.  
  
Gohan landed in the middle of a clearing and Goten landed several yard away. "Gohan listen it wasn't what you think. Pan and I we..." Goten was cut off by a fist to his jaw. Flying into the hill side Goten lay there wondering why he wasn't dead yet. He started to get up when he heard "That was for what you have done to my daughter. For Dende's sake, she is your niece. Not only did you have her you treated her like a whore and got her pregnant. Not only that you made her believe it was her fault. What kind of person are you?" Gohan said with pain flashing in his eyes. Goten wasn't sure what to say. He decided to tell the truth even if Gohan didn't believe him. "Gohan listen to me. It did not happen that way. When we uh.had sex it had to do with saiyin-jin instinct that neither of us could have stopped no matter how much we tried. You know how saiyin-jins are when it comes to mating instincts." As Goten finished he noticed that Gohan was approaching him slowly. Gohan stopped just in front of him and looked him in the eyes "I am going to let you live if you leave and have nothing to do with Pan or the rest of us. If not you will meet Emma-O personally. The only reason you are getting this offer is because of the fact that you are my brother and kasan would be angry if I killed you. That is until I tell her what happened. I don't want to do that and shatter her world. It would kill her if she knew what happened. Leave now and don't think of coming back if you know what's good for you." Gohan turned away and started to walk when Goten picked up his head. "I can't leave. Whether you believe it or not, it was an accident that can't be undone. And as wrong as it is, I have to tell you this. I love Pan and she loves me. I don't know if that were true before the bond, but it is now. I can't leave her and Gotenks behind, they are my family and I love both of them dearly." Gohan responded be putting his foot in Goten's stomach. "That was your first and only warning. Let it be and go. I will explain to them why you left." Gohan brought down his foot and Goten doubled over in pain. As Goten lay there coughing up blood and dirt that he had eaten upon his landing he started to become angry 'Why wouldn't Gohan listen?' he thought to him self. He found a second wind and stood up. Turning super, he had enough and wanted his brother to know it. "I'm not going any where with out Pan and Gotenks. I don't care what you think" Goten said defiantly. Gohan scowled at him "Then I have no choice."  
  
~Back to Pan~  
  
'Why won't they believe me?' Pan thought to her self while she cried to her self. She would not let anybody get close to her except for Vegeta, who placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Pan you don't have to cry it wasn't your fault. It was Goten's fault for raping you" Videl said trying to get close to her daughter so she could comfort her the way only a mother could. Every time she tried Pan would flare her ki up just enough to push Videl back a few feet. "O-kasan you don't understand. Goten didn't force me into anything. It was something that neither of us planned." Pan cried some more.  
  
"She's right; there was nothing either of them could have done." Vegeta spoke up. Videl looked at him with shock. 'How does he know about this' Videl began to question her self. "When a saiyin-jin woman reaches a certain age they seek out a mate of their own. That usually means she will mate with the first man she comes across that is not bonded. In this case Goten was the first man she came across, that was all she needed. Goten could not help but to do what he did, because of the scent she gave off at this time. It is intoxicating to any man who may come across it. That is why they are in this situation right now. Not because one forced the other, but because they both had to do what was natural to their selves as saiyin-jins." "That's what happened to Bra and why she and Uub are together now." Bulma chimed in while looking at Videl straight in the eye. "She did not what was going on until it was too late. I remember when Vegeta first told me of this and what would happen. That was when Goten was on that business trip a couple of years ago. Vegeta and I were on vacation for the whole month. When we got back we found out that Bra was pregnant and Uub was the baby's father" Bulma said to her friend trying to make her see the whole picture. Videl still didn't believe either of them "What does that have to do with anything?" "Well if you remember, Bra was in love with Goten at the time, but since he was not around she found Uub. That's how they got together. Even though Bra didn't even think of him that way she still did everything in her power to fulfill her need for a mate. Uub just happened to be the first man she came across." Vegeta answered her question.  
  
Now it was time for Pan to speak "After I found out about Bra, Vegeta came to me an explained what might happen to me soon after since Bra and I are almost the same age. I told him not to tell you about it because I know you would have freaked and brought me home from collage at the first sign of trouble." Pan looked at her mother with a pained face. "He also told me that it probably not happen since I am only ¼ saiyin-jin and not enough genes to affect me that way, but a year later it did and here I am now." Videl now was speechless, could all of this be true she thought to her self. "Let me explain what happened then. Then maybe you will believe me" Pan pleaded with her mother. Videl just nodded to her and Pan told the story in great detail so her mother would know that she was not making it up.  
  
After the story was told Videl was shocked to say the least. Not only was the story so graphic that it could only be true, but that she now believed Pan and wanted to help her through this whole thing. Pan looked at her mother and saw the shock "You don't believe me do you?" as she turned her head to the floor in shame. "No, I believe you I was just surprised that all of this has happened. Tell me one thing though. Because of the bond do you..you know?" Videl trailed off. "Love him? Yes of coarse I do. Even if it is only because of this bond, but I would not change a thing that happened for any reason, and I don't want anything to happen to Goten because of all of this. I love my son more than the world itself and would never give him up for any reason. Even if that reason was to erase the mistake that caused him." Pan was now crying full force again as her mother pulled her into a fierce hug while crying her self. "It's OK dear we will work this out in some way. It may take a while, but we will try. I hope your father will understand..." Videl drifted off much to Pan's discomfort. "Kasan what's wrong?" she said s she pulled away from her mother. Then a sudden pain hit her it felt like she was just kicked in her stomach. Pan gasped when she realized what was happening. "Tousan is going to kill Goten. We have to stop him before something else happens!" Pan yelled as she stood up and flew through the roof. Videl soon followed with Vegeta was following her with Bulma in his arms. It wouldn't take long to find Gohan all you had to follow the sounds of the explosions.  
  
~Back to the Battle~  
  
The two warriors were standing off, neither one moving an inch to give the other an advantage. Goten was thinking of his family that he had to fight to keep. Gohan was thinking of his daughter and the honor Goten took from her, each becoming angrier with each passing moment. Goten was the first to speak up "I can't understand why you won't believe me when we are sitting here proving to each other what saiyin-jin instincts can do, but I can't let you take my family away from me. No matter what the cost I won't let you." Gohan just sneered and sped towards Goten with the power of an enraged saiyin-jin and pain of a father and brother. He didn't want to kill Goten, but if it was the only way from hurting Pan again then so be it. He also knew that this scandal would tear his family apart, so he was doing this with them in mind. Goten didn't let his guard down this time as he was able to deflect Gohan's punch and counter with one of his own.  
  
Even though Goten knew he was no match for his brother, there was nothing that was going to keep him from seeing his family. So he fought with that passion and it was a rival for Gohan's own passions. That was what was keeping him in the fight. His movements were so clean and focused it didn't matter that his brother was 1000 times stronger then him at the moment. He was fighting with power, technique, precision, and passion. All four were a together were an immense factor in this fight. Gohan was relying on power and anger. This in itself was all Gohan would need he thought, but all it did was bring him to a disadvantage.  
  
They were fighting equally through out the whole fight, not one was gaining the upper hand. Goten tried to reason with his brother one more time "O- niichan why are you doing this. I know you are upset about me and Pan, but you have to listen to reason. If you would just let us explain I know that you would understand." "I will talk with Pan as soon as I am done with you and not before!" Gohan yelled before taking an ever so familiar pose. "KA.ME.HAA.ME..HAA!!!!" Gohan released enough energy in that blast that could have destroyed the solar system. Goten countered with his own blast with the same intensity. They were deadlocked for only a minute when Gohan's beam began to take over Goten's. Goten was struggling with the energy before him, but he would not give up. His family depended on it. Goten began to pour all of his energy into the attack, as the two blasts began to even out in power. They were deadlocked yet again, and Goten was starting to show signs of weakening from the power struggle.  
  
Pan and the others had just arrived on the battle field to see the beam even out for the second time. They were all shocked that Gohan was really out to kill Goten. "Why is tousan acting like this? Why won't he just listen to me about this?" Pan asked no one in particular. "He's gone mad with rage dear. I can't even reach him through our bond." Videl answered her daughter. Just then Trunks walked over to the group, who was watching the power struggle before them in silence. "Goten has tried to reason with him, but he won't listen. I fear this is going to end heartache" Trunks grimaced. Pan noticed this and her first thought was for her son. "Trunks what happened to Gotenks? Where is he?" Pan fearfully asked. "He is safe. Marron is looking after him back at the apartment" Trunks answered not taking his eyes off the battle field. Vegeta took his eyes off the battle and turned to Pan and Videl who were hugging each other for comfort "I don't think Goten will make it out of this fight." Just as he finished the beam then began a slow trek toward Goten's side of the field.  
  
Goten could feel his energy slipping away. He knew that this was over, but still wouldn't give up. He made a promise to fight with everything he had, and he was going to keep it. His hair flickered back to black. The beam started to come towards him, and there was nothing he could do to stop or avoid it. He noticed something in the corner of his eye. It was Pan and the others, his friends and family. He also saw something coming in the distance but couldn't make out what it was. Before he blacked out he sent a message to Pan. 'Pan, I'm sorry it had to end this way, but at least I know you will be safe. I can't fight any more and I wanted to let you know before..I don't regret anything that has happened and I hope that one day O- niichan will see reason and forgive me and you. I love you and Gotenks, be sure to tell him that everyday. That way he knows why I was not there for him. See you in the next life.' Goten passed out all his energy drained as the beam over took his body.  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pan screamed. Her heart was just ripped from her chest. She could no longer feel Goten in her mind, could not sense his ki, and could not see his body. She passed out from the empty feeling in her soul. Videl just caught her daughter and tried to hold her up. Trunks offered her a hand and lifted Pan with ease. They looked back out onto the barren field to see Gohan walking towards them. He had a look of pain and anguish on his face. That soon disappeared and rested on angry. He moved slowly and skillfully back to the others.  
  
Just as he reached his destination he noticed that his parents landing on the other side of the group. Gohan knew what he had to do. He had to face his parents and tell them everything and he did not like this at all. "Gohan what happened here and why did I feel yours and Goten's ki go so high? It felt like you were in a life or death battle." Goku said to his sons. Then he noticed that his other son was not there. Goku frowned knowing that Goten was gone. Chi-Chi ran up to Gohan "Were you hurt? Are you OK? Is Goten all right? What happened to Pan?" she noticed Goten was missing. "Where is Goten anyway?" Chi-Chi asked. Gohan turned away "He's dead" Chi-Chi paled "How? Why? Who?" Gohan just walked away and took to the sky. He figured that some one would tell them what happened, he just didn't want to be there when they did. As he flew he heard his mother scream and start to cry. He kept on going he would talk to them once they calmed down, right now he just wanted to be alone and grieve for his brother and the mistake he made.  
  
Well that does it for chapter 6 hoped you liked it. Don't worry I still have two more chapters till the end. And don't yell at me for killing Goten, like I said that is not the end. The next chapters you read you will understand why I did.  
  
Special note to Rin: I didn't even think about you when I made that request. Thanks for taking up the challenge though. If you are having problems with Gohan and his blue suit just email me and I will have a pic sent you ASAP for a guide line. It is understandable that you haven't seen him in it yet. When Funimation released the dubbed version of GT the skipped the first 15 episodes of the Japanese version. "I personally think they should be flogged for it. Those 15 episodes is what gives GT it's name." Just incase you are wondering GT means Grand Tour.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and look forward to getting more.  
  
Ja-ne 


	7. Trying to Move On

Saiyin-jin Lust  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z/GT. I do not do this for profit of any kind. I do this for the amusement of my self and the people who decide to read this  
  
Chapter 7 - Trying to Move On  
  
Gohan has just taking to the sky when Pan woke up to the sound of her name. She thought the last ten minutes had been a dream, then that empty feeling resurfaced assuring her that all of this was in fact real. Pan asked Trunks to put her down. He complied and soon she was bombarded by questions from Chi-Chi, but they were not directed towards her not yet.  
  
"Why did someone kill my baby? Why would they want to kill him? He never hurt anyone." Chi-Chi rambled on crying into her husband's gi. "O- basan there is something you need to know about all of this. Goten died because of me and Gotenks. Tousan got angry with him and saw killing him as the only way to right a wrong" Pan looked at the ground. She knew that it was going to be hard, but she had to tell them all this. Chi-Chi was crying louder and louder as the minutes passed. Pan calmed her down just enough for her to listen.  
  
Pan explained the whole situation with Goten and her father in every detail. From the day of that party the year before to what happened just minutes before. She did not let anybody get a word in. Everybody except her grandparents where calm. Chi-Chi did not have anything to say for a change, so Goku said something. "What do we do now? From the way you described it Goten died before the blast hit him. Shenlong can't revive him." Everyone just looked at something other than each other, but they all had the same thought 'I don't know' they all thought in unison. Soon afterward they decided that it wasn't doing them any good standing there. They left for their homes.  
  
Pan, Videl and Trunks went to Goten's apartment to pick up Marron and Gotenks. As soon as Pan entered the home she broke down crying she saw Marron and her son lying on the couch sleeping. She did not want to wake them up so she held back her tears. Trunks picked up Marron, careful not to wake her. He said his goodbyes and condolences to Pan before leaving. Videl walked over to Gotenks and picked him up. She turned to find Pan curled up on the floor sobbing with everything she had. "Pan dear let's go. I don't think it is a good idea for you to stay here any longer. Why don't you come home and get some sleep and we can talk about this tomorrow after you've rested?" Videl pleaded. All she got was a whisper "It smells just like him." Pan muttered. Videl didn't know what to do. Her mother's death never hurt her that much she was still a young child when it happened that she barley even remembers it. Pan got up and walked over her and began to run her hand over Gotenks head. "Kasan, I want you to take Gotenks with you for the night and probably most of the day tomorrow. I just want to be alone right now. OK?" Videl gave her small smile "I understand, but I wish you would come home with me. And possibly talk to your father about this and try to make him understand." Pan just shook her head trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill. "I don't want to even think of him right now. Maybe in a little while, but for right now I am staying here. I will get Gotenks sometime tomorrow afternoon, along with my things. I don't think I will be staying there anymore." Pan said while the tears rolled down her face. "But where will you go? You don't have enough money to get a house and support the baby right now. How will you survive?" "I am going to stay here and Trunks offered me a job at Capsule Corp. the other day. I am going to take it and start as soon as I am able. As for a place to live I am just going to live here. I owe it to Gotenks to be near as possible to his father and this is the closest thing I have right now. I'm sure I will be able to take over the lease with out a problem since Capsule Corp. owns the building." Pan said while looking around the room at nothing. "OK dear, I will go now make sure you call before you come over that way I can get rid of your father for a few hours." Videl said. Pan nodded and gathered the baby's things for her mother.  
  
She walked her mother out to the parking lot and threw a capsule car out. The packed the baby in securely and said their goodbyes. "Listen baby if you need me just call I will come right away, OK?" Videl reassured her daughter. "I will, I promise." Pan said. "You should get going it is almost feeding time for Gotenks and he won't eat while driving." "OK, dear take care" Videl hugged her daughter tight then let go. She got into the air car and waved goodbye as it took off. Pan just stood there looking at the stars and wondering why they couldn't grant wishes like in the stories she read as a child.  
  
Pan stood there till the cold of the night began to take its toll on her. She walked back into the apartment and noticed the smell that forced her to cry. It smelled just like him. It was decorated the same way it was a year ago. The only thing different was that it was much cleaner now. Pan walked around the room looking at all the pictures around the room. She stopped on one that just screamed to be looked at. It was taken at her graduation party from high school. It was Goten handing her a present. Pan remembered that very well it was the only piece of jewelry that she would wear. It was a platinum dragon charm with an amber ball in its mouth. The ball was the black four star dragon ball on a gold chain. She still wore it all the time like she promised him. Pan pulled it out of her shirt and began to caress it with loving care. "I guess that I will have to give this to Gotenks now since he never had gotten anything from him. I hope you will understand Goten." Pan put the pendant back in her shirt and the picture back on the table.  
  
Pan wondered around the apartment taking in every sight and smell trying to burn them into her memory. She knew eventually that the smell would change without him around. She didn't want to let it go. She continued her tour and found herself in the bedroom. "This is where it happened. This is where it all started. This place is the reason he is no longer here" Pan whispered to her self. Pan noticed something different in the corner next to the bed. It was a crib "He must have bought this for Gotenks" She walked over to it and noticed it was elaborately carved with dinosaurs one that looked like the picture on the desk out in the living room. It was purple with two horns and wings that looked to small for it to be able to fly. It was sitting next to what looked like a child. The crib looked hand carved. The mobile above it was seven orange balls with stars in them. The body of the mobile looked like Shenlong himself, but he did not look terrifying like the real thing. It looked like it was just gazing over the crib with love in its eyes. "This must have cost him a fortune" Pan said to her self as she sat on the bed.  
  
Pan looked to the floor. She noticed some roles of paper under the crib. She picked them up and opened them. She gasped at what she saw. It was hand drawn plans for the crib, plus the notes where written in Goten's handwriting. Pan started crying harder "He made this. This was supposed to be a present for Gotenks. Goten's first present for his son." Pan dropped the plans and fell onto the bed crying like it was never going to stop. All she could think of was that her son would never know his father and this was not right no matter the circumstances. "I guess I should remember what Goten told me to do. I will tell him everyday Goten you don't have to worry about it. He will know." Pan felt something on her side. It was one of Goten's shirts, the one he wore earlier that day. She held it close to her as she continued to cry. "I have to be strong for Gotenks now I can't give up." She continued to cry until she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
Pan dreamt of Gotenks, Goten and her self out in a field. They were laughing and having fun and there was no sign of it ending. She was smiling at Gotenks who had just caught a lizard and began to chase after it to play. Goten was next to her when he turned and looked her in the eye. He was down on a knee and pulled something out of his pocket...  
  
~On the Look Out~  
  
"What am I going to do? I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Goten was my friend and I let him die." Dende sighed to him self. Mr. PoPo walked into the room and noticed the predicament the god was in. He turned away to go to his garden, while talking to the man behind him "Dende, I know you will do the right thing" Mr. PoPo left to god to his thoughts.  
  
"I have to go and talk with Pan hopefully she won't kill me. I will do it in a couple of days. That way she can have some time to come to terms with all of this. I don't want to make her even more upset." Dende went to his garden to think of the days events and to think of how to undo this. He was in there for quite some time when "I know!! Mr. PoPo I have to leave for a couple of days on business I need you to look over things while I'm gone." "Of coarse Dende-sama, will you be going?" the little black genie asked. Dende started to phase out of sight "It is a surprise hold down the fort, it is only for a few days and I will be back." Dende disappeared. "I hope you are right sir." Mr. PoPo returned to his work  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Pan went to get Gotenks late in the afternoon. Her father arrived home just as she had the last of her things capsulated and packed in the car. She did not even look in his direction much less talk with him. Videl told him what had happened, and Goten was right. As soon as the whole thing was explained he understood crystal clear. This only hurt Gohan even more. Now he started to stray away from his family thinking they all hated him. He was back on the 'If only I had listened to him kick' that he went through the time his dad died at the Cell Games.  
  
"I killed him. Because of my anger I killed my own brother, the man I helped raise myself. I thought that I could never do them any harm worse than when tousan died and then it happened. Pan won't even speak to me, Videl lost that spark in her eyes that was even brighter when I was near her and kasan won't stop crying. I have to find a way to fix this" Gohan said to himself while floating in front of a water fall. The same water fall that Piccolo used to meditate by. This place was always special to Gohan. It made him feel like his former sensei was there with him. He only wished Piccolo was there to give him advice, spar or just to talk to. Any thing to take his mind off the situation at hand. Then he figured if he could not have Piccolo he would settle on the next best thing, He blasted off towards the look out as fast as he could. Dende was his best friend ever since they were children. He arrived a short time later to find Mr. PoPo tending to his gardens.  
  
"Hello Gohan, how are you holding up?" Mr. PoPo asked in that sweet voice that he always had. Gohan got straight to the point "I came to see Dende and see if he could offer any advice to my current situation. Is he here?" "No he left last night. He didn't tell me where though. He should be back in a few days though, if you want to stop by then." Mr. PoPo said. "Maybe I can be of some help. I am a lot older than Dende and I have been here since the place was created. Maybe you can benefit from what I have to say." Mr. PoPo said with care in his voice. He had seen Gohan grow up and from all the time he spent with Piccolo he knew he would be able to help. "I guess. I just needed help to think of some way to get Pan to talk to me again." Mr. PoPo nodded knowing all to well about the situation. "Well my friend why don't you just go to Pan and tell her what you have to say. She doesn't have to say anything back, just let her know how you feel about this mess. If she doesn't talk to you after that, then at least you won't feel bad about not apologizing to her. Even if she does forgive you it will take a while for her to come to you, but it will never be the same. So just play it be ear and give it your all and hope for the best." Mr. PoPo patted Gohan on the back. "Your right Mr. PoPo, I should just come out and say it. That way she knows. I will go and do that now." Gohan ran to the edge and jumped off. "THANKS AGAIN, YOU'RE THE BEST" Gohan yelled as he flew towards his daughter.  
  
Mr. PoPo turned back to his gardening "I knew this job wasn't as hard as Dende makes it out to be." Just then he got a message from Dende. 'Mr. PoPo I won't be back for a while.' Dende sent. 'What do you mean are you OK? Where are you?' Mr. PoPo sent back. 'I'm fine, but something has come up and I won't be back for another two months. Just make sure everything is OK with earth and I will be back as soon as I can.' 'Dende you have to tell me where you are, what if something comes up and it needs your attention.' 'You don't have to worry; I am in a safe place right now. I think since I have to wait, I will take an extended vacation. Don't worry if you need me just call. And don't let the others know. I will keep you updated, see you later and take care.' Dende cut off the link before Mr. PoPo could ask more questions. "This is going to be a long two months...Where is the key to that liquor cabinet. I think I am going to need it" Mr. PoPo went off in search the only thing Dende had to make him forget the stress of being a god. "And to think they all thought he was an alcoholic."  
  
~At Satan City Park a Week Later~  
  
Pan was sitting on a bench feeding Gotenks while looking at the children on the swings a little ways off. She sighed to her self "I was going to bring Goten with me for this. This is Gotenks first time to a park, Goten was supposed to be here for this." Pan noticed that the baby had stopped eating. She looked at him and saw that he was asleep. "I guess your Obasan wore you out today" Pan cooed. "I think its time to get you home, and into bed." Pan got up and started walking down the path. "Can I walk you home?" a low voice came from behind her.  
  
Pan froze on the spot. She didn't want to turn around because of who was behind her. "No I can manage well enough. It's only a block away." Pan said not moving and inch. "I wanted to tell you that I feel bad for what I have done. I know that it doesn't make up for what I did, but at the least just know that I am sorry. I hope you can forgive me one day." Gohan told her in a fearful voice. There was a moment of silence between them. Gohan just wanted her to say something, anything to stop this deafening quiet. "I will leave now. If you need anything you know where I am" Gohan turned away and started to walk. "Please, don't go." Gohan turned around to see Pan staring at him. "Tousan please don't go. I need someone now. I can't keep giving you the silent treatment, so let's talk." Gohan walked towards her "Are you sure? I can leave if you want me to. I know I'm not one of your favorite persons now." Pan just looked at the ground "I know, but we have to talk. We need to settle this. I don't know if I can forgive you, but I know we just need to put everything out there." "So does this mean I can walk you home?" Pan nodded, Gohan walked up to her. She turned to lead the way.  
  
"Pan I know that I was wrong, but I wanted to let you know that I didn't want to kill Goten. I offered him a chance to leave, he did not take it. I thought that he took advantage of you and never thought about the whole situation. I was so angry; I should have listened to you at the pub. You know you were always my little baby. I just wanted to protect you, that was the only way I thought of." Gohan said while walking two steps behind Pan. "Tousan, I know if it weren't for Vegeta then I would have told you in time. I just needed to find a way. I know what happened then and afterward was wrong by normal standards, but it was not a normal circumstance. If the situation was normal then I would have never done it. If Goten would have tried anything, I would have made him think twice. You of all people should know that he was not like that. Yeah he tried to be a womanizer, but he had a heart of gold and would never hurt anyone if his life depended on it; especially family." "I know, I just couldn't see the situation for what it was. Then when you said it was your fault, I couldn't take it anymore. I thought you believed that because he made you think it. I just wish I could take back that night and listened to everything you said." Gohan bowed his head in shame as they rounded another corner. They were almost there. 'Not much time left' he thought to him self. "Pan listen I know that things will never be the same, but I want to try and make it up to you. I want to be your father again. I want to be there for you and Gotenks, even if it is for just an argument. Please just don't ignore me anymore." Gohan lifted his head to find they were in front of the apartment. Pan opened the door "Would you like to come in?" "Yeah" Gohan answered.  
  
Once in side Pan handed Gotenks to his grand father. "Could you put him in his crib, while I get some tea?" Pan asked. "Gohan nodded and left for the bedroom. Once he entered he noticed the crib in the corner. He walked over and lay the baby down. Gohan sat down on the bed and was about to get up when he notice the intricate designs carved on the crib. They were beautiful, like they were done by a master artist. He looked more closely and came across the same picture that Pan noticed. It was same dinosaur and child at the head of the bed. He gasped recognizing the picture. Just then Pan walked in carrying two cups of tea. She noticed her father "Do you know what that is? I can't figure it out what it means." Gohan turned his head and nodded "The dinosaur is Icarus. A pet we had when we were growing up, he died shortly before I met your kasan. Icarus was the best. The boy is me. I don't know why this is on here though. I never told you about Icarus before." "I didn't have it put on there. Goten made this him self. I found the plans for it last week. I assumed it was supposed to be some kind of guardian symbol, because of where it is and how detailed it is." "Goten made this? I didn't even know that he carved wood, but I should have guessed that he would have gone to this length for his son. I did the something similar after he was born. I carved and painted a mobile for him. It looked like Shenlong, and it had the dragon balls hanging off of it. They glowed in the dark and you could see the stars inside them. After he was out of the crib and sleeping in my room he brought it with him and hung it over his bed. I don't know what he ever did with it after I got married. I figured he got rid of it." Gohan said. He noticed Pan walk over to the closet she opened it up and pulled out a box. "I kept hitting my head on it, so I took it down and put it in here so it wouldn't get damaged." Pan said handing the box to Gohan. Gohan opened it and gasped. It was the same dragon he made all of those years ago. "He kept it. I didn't think he would after I moved. He was so upset that I wouldn't be there with him anymore." Gohan's eyes started to glaze over. "I think we should put it back up where it was. There was a reason Goten put it up there in the first place." Pan took the mobile from her father. As she finished Gotenks started to stir. They both figured that they should take the conversation else where, so not to wake him. Gohan looked one last time towards the crib after the lights were turned off. The dragon balls were glowing brightly and that made him feel more comfortable, knowing that Gotenks would be protected by the same item that protected his brother as a child. He sighed and closed the door and followed his daughter to the living room, where they talked for several more hours.  
  
As the weeks passed things were getting better for Gohan and Pan. Pan was warming up to him again. Videl was happy for her husband and daughter. Chi-Chi stopped crying. She spent a lot of time with Gotenks and Pan. Pan had started her job with Capsule Corp, and was having quite a time trying to balance work and family. Gohan helped out in anyway that he could, he paid a bill or two while Pan wasn't looking. Marron and Trunks were over often to spend time with Pan trying to get her out of the house. Pan was still lost in thought when it came to Goten, but she would just dismiss it as soon as possible. Dende still was not around and the stress of being acting Kami was getting to Mr. PoPo.  
  
It was now 3 days before Gotenks first birthday and everyone was preparing for it. Gohan was working the hardest of all of them. He was making sure Gotenks had the best party a child could have. He owed Goten that much he told him self. Pan was getting a little depressed. She wanted Goten there for the party, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. This thought only made her even more depressed.  
  
September 10th was soon there. The party was just starting. A huge pile of presents lay on the picnic table, most of which were from Gohan. Next to that was a cake that could give 10 people a run for their money, supplied by Chi-Chi. The guests soon arrived and the party began.  
  
~Elsewhere~  
  
"Arise Dragon!!" a voice screamed to the sky.  
  
Sorry it took me a little while to write this. It was a little hard, because I had to dig into some memories that I don't like to relive. The whole mourning Pan scene was written from my own experience when my grand father died. I am sorry if it sucked, but as I said I don't like to relive those times of my life.  
  
I have a trivia question. Who was it that wrote and originally performed the theme for Dragon Ball GT? (Hint: They also wrote the Ending theme as well)  
  
The Prize: I will write you into my next story, and you will have complete control of your character in it. We will work closely together on it.  
  
Ja-ne 


	8. Where Have You Been?

Saiyin-jin Lust  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z/GT. I do not do this for profit of any kind. I do this for the amusement of my self and the people who decide to read this  
  
Chapter 8 - Where Have You Been?  
  
Mr. PoPo was on his fifth martini of the day when Dende reappeared. To drunk to really do anything he just sat there as what he saw as a distorted green mass make its way to him. Mr. PoPo promptly fainted as the blob spoke to him. Dende sighed as he seen the little genie fall to the ground "Mr. PoPo we are going to have a talk as soon as I get back. Just sit tight." Dende vanished once again  
  
~In Other World~  
  
It was a slow day at the check-in station. Emma-O just sighed wishing that more people died so he would have something to do. Dende appeared before the giant. Emma jumped up thinking that it was a soul to be judged. He looked down and saw the god standing before him and fell back into his chair. "What do you want Dende, don't you see we are busy" Emma said waving his hand to the ogres who where just sitting around playing cards. Dende sweat dropped "Yes I see, but I came here on business if that's all right with you?" "I guess. What is it you need? And make it quick, I'm sure I have better things to do." Emma-O said in an annoyed tone. "I would like you to bring Son Goten here. He has been granted a new life and I am here to make sure he gets back ok" Dende said nervously. Emma looked angry at this point "Dende do you know how much paper work is involved every time you use the dragon balls. I will be at it for hours." "Don't worry Emma-O; by the way things look around here I thought you would be happy to have something to do. Oh, and I need one more thing done as well. I also need Piccolo brought to me. It is very important." "Piccolo is in hell and unless you brought him back too, he can't come here." Emma-O pointed out. Dende sighed "I didn't bring Piccolo back, because it is his wish to stay dead. I just need him to come with me for a day or two. I am calling in a favor now. You know that I would only ask if it were important, and it will give you even more to do." Emma-O saw his point it had been a boring day to say the least and he desperately wanted something to do. With the way things looked on earth there wasn't going to be anything done by him for a couple of days. "OK, I will send for them both, just don't ask for any more favors this century. GOT IT?" Emma yelled. Dende nodded.  
  
"You two go and get Goten and Piccolo while I start the paper work." The ogres nodded and ran thrilled at the prospect of having something to do, "I will give Piccolo a week pass. He deserves a vacation for all the hard work he has put in down there. Just don't tell him I said so. He still thinks I am pissed at him for causing all that havoc in heaven." Emma winked at Dende who just laughed it off. They waited for the others to arrive while talking about people and things that have happened in other world. Dende learned that Goten had started training with King Kaiou and was a big help with a little trouble that happened with Dr. Gero and the now dead read ribbon army. At that moment Goten was lead into the office. They still had to wait for Piccolo so Dende excused him self so that he could talk with Goten in private.  
  
"Hey Goten, how have you been?" Dende asked. "About as good as anybody who was killed for loving his son and mate" Goten said with venom in his voice. He was one not to forget why he was dead and he wanted nothing more than to correct that mistake. "Goten there is something you need to know. It wasn't all Gohan's fault. I had something to do with it, but I didn't mean for you to die in the process." Dende looked to the ground waiting for death to take him. Goten was confused "What do you mean you had something to do with it? How could you?" "Remember when you were 15 and you decided it was a good thing to dye me blue? Well when I found out what happened with you and Pan; I thought it would be a good idea to get you back. That is how Gohan found out, but all I wanted him to do was make you sweat a little bit and maybe beat you up. I didn't expect him to kill you." Dende looked up and saw a look of anger flash on Goten's face. As soon as it appeared it then vanished "It's alright. Even if we told him ourselves I think the out come would have been the same. I won't kill you this time, but try to think before you start to play with our lives like that." Goten said while putting a hand on Dende's shoulder. "Listen I won't hold it against you, because you wished me back and now I have the chance to talk to Gohan about all of this. I won't mention your name if you tell me what took you so long to wish me back." Goten laughed. "Well Shenlong couldn't revive you so I had to go to Namek to do it. I had to wait because they used the dragon balls the month before I arrived. So I had to wait the 2 months for them to recharge. That is what took so long. As soon as Piccolo gets here we will leave." "Piccolo is coming? Why and how did you manage that? I thought he wanted to stay dead." Goten was confused again. "I thought I would need protection once Pan and Gohan found out. You should know that Gohan understands what happened now so you don't have to worry about dying again. Mr. PoPo has been telling me what's been going on while I was away, so there shouldn't be any hostility when you get back." Dende laughed. Piccolo joined the two minutes later. "Dende, why have you sent for me? Is the earth in danger again?" Piccolo asked. "Not exactly Piccolo. It's more like I am in danger. I will explain when we get home." "Great I want to get home and see my son. Let's go." Piccolo raised a non existent eye brow. "I will explain that too. That is the reason I need you with me" Dende said. "OK, kid let's go, but it better be good" Piccolo responded. "OK every one hold on" Dende said. Goten placed hand on Piccolo and they were gone.  
  
~Back on the Look Out~  
  
"No more martinis for me. Not after that dream" Mr. PoPo said with his head hanging off the look out. He felt a hand on his back patting it gently "Are you OK old friend?" Mr. PoPo looked up and almost fell off the edge at the sight of Piccolo. "Piccolo, what are you doing here?" "Long story PoPo I will explain later" Dende said coming from behind Piccolo with Goten. "Where have you been Dende? Do you know what it is like to be kami with out being trained to be one.?" Mr. PoPo would have continued but was stopped by the sight of Goten. "Oh I understand now, but why did it take so long? Don't the Namek elders keep the dragon balls on hand just in case?" Mr. PoPo asked. "That is another long story I will explain tonight. Right now we have to get going. Can we use your magic carpet? I want to surprise everybody when we get there." Dende responded. "Do you know where they are? It would make our job a lot easier if you know what I mean" Goten asked. "Of course they at a birthday party at your parent's house" Mr. PoPo stated. Goten looked confused "It isn't any of there birthdays. Who's is it?" "I believe it is for the baby. I was invited but thought that it wouldn't be a good idea, since I was busy with Dende's job" Mr. PoPo said while looking at Dende. Dende looked nervous "OK let's get there before it is over." With that they left. Goten just jumped off saying it was to crowded on the carpet. As he fell he cried for Kinto'un which came and caught him with ease. They went to the party as fast as they could get there. Dende explained every thing that had happened on the way. Mr. PoPo was still not pleased, because Dende could have just gone back as soon as the two months were up. Piccolo was just speechless from all of the events.  
  
~At the Party~  
  
Every one was enjoying them selves as best they could. Pan kept bringing them down with her mood. Gohan and Videl did everything they could to cheer her up, but all they got was a smile every once and a while. Every one was eating there cake and ice cream, except for Gotenks who found it hilarious watching his grandmother wipe it off of her self. Pan hung out under a tree not to far off as she watched the sight. "He would have loved to see this. He would also be the one with cake all over him if he were here. I wonder what Goten is doing right now?" Pan mused to her self. Just then Goku announced that it was time for presents. She did not want to leave her spot, but thought she had to be there for Gotenks to help him open presents. She got up and walked over to the table and picked up Gotenks and sat him on her lap.  
  
The presents were your typical presents for a one year old. A bunch of stuffed animals from those with kids, Krillin and 18 had given Gotenks a new set of clothes along with a training gi that looked like Goten's. Master Roshi of course got him a bunch of magazines. After being slapped by Chi-Chi, Bulma and Videl, Roshi just laid on the ground. Trunks and Marron had gotten him bunch of toy cars and dinosaurs. Chi-Chi of course had gotten him books that only a high school student would use. Hercule gave Gotenks his championship belt. Goku gave him the complaint staff. Gohan and Videl gave him a new version of Kinto'un supplied by Korin. That was all the gifts that were on the table. Pan had given Gotenks his present earlier. It was a picture of Goten along with her pendant. "Thanks guys I'm sure he will make great use of all of these" Pan said getting ready to end the party. She just wanted the day to end, that way she can get back to mourning.  
  
As she was putting Gotenks back into his high chair to clean up all the wrapping paper. "What about my present?" she heard. Pan turned around and froze on the spot. She was like the rest of them frozen stiff and afraid he would disappear if she moved. "I didn't have time to wrap it. I hope you don't mind?" Goten spoke up. Pan came out of her trance only after pinching her self to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She ran up to Goten and started poking him in the stomach to make sure he was real. After receiving a laugh from him she jumped up and put her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. Goten pulled her back thinking of what Gohan would do. It took quite a bit of effort since Pan didn't want to let go. After this feet was accomplished he looked at his family and friends they were just coming out of there haze and all ran up to hug him. Goten noticed his brother hanging back looking like he wanted to disappear. Goten started to walk towards him. Every one knew what was coming and decided to give him some space.  
  
"Hey, O-niichan how's it going?" Goten asked when he reached his brother. Gohan looked up and saw a smile on his brother's face. "Listen Goten I know you are angry with me. I should have listened. I guess you don't want anything to do with me?" Gohan looked back at the ground. "Gohan listen, I understand why you did it. If I were in your situation I think I would do the same. I know you did it out of rage for Pan. I just wanted you to know that." Goten put a hand on his shoulder to show that it was alright.  
  
"Goten listen. I am not 100% OK with my brother and daughter in a relationship, but there is nothing I can do about it. The bond made sure of that, I just wanted to put you on point. If you hurt her or Gotenks in any way I will kill you again and there is nothing that will bring you back. Got it?" Gohan warned. "No problem, I don't want to die again twice is enough. The next time I want to die of natural causes in my old age." Goten smiled. "How did you come back any way? Tousan said you couldn't be revived by Shenlong." Gohan asked. "I will let Dende explain that one, just promise me you won't let Pan kill him. Right now though let's get this party going again. I still have my present to give." With that they walked back over to the group and the party started again.  
  
Goten played with his son for the first time in the open and he thought it was the greatest thing in the world. Gotenks was having a blast while his father threw him up into the air and caught him. Pan was now in the best mood she had been in since Goten died and stayed close as possible to the both of them. Goten had told them stories of how he met everyone in heaven and told Goku that Pikkon was looking forward to another match. Goten also had a private conversation with Gohan for quite a while, but wouldn't tell anybody. They all just shrugged it off and went about their business.  
  
The party soon ended and everyone but The Sons, Piccolo and Dende left. It was time for Dende to tell Pan about his involvement in Goten's death. He was right. Dende need protection from Pan, because she was ready to kill him as soon as he finished his story. Piccolo needed help from Gohan to hold Pan off. She eventually let it go since Dende was also responsible for bringing Goten back and she was forever grateful to him and let him live this time. Dende was just about to leave when Goten pulled him off to the side to talk. They talked for a few minutes in hushed voices. Then they pulled apart and shook hands. Dende left after that. Piccolo had decided to stay with Gohan and Videl for the week. He missed his student and wanted to spend time with his closest friend.  
  
"OK guys I think it is time that we get going. Gotenks has been up way passed his bed time and it will be hard to get up with him in the morning." Pan said. "Yeah we should head out now. I have some things to take care of before the end of the week and will need all the energy to do it. We will see you guys later" Goten said as they waved goodbye. They were soon out of sight and Gohan, Videl and Piccolo walked back into the house.  
  
"So what was it that you and Goten talked about for so long?" Videl asked her husband. "We talked about my position on their relationship and what is going to happen with the future and what not. Which reminds me, we need to go to the lookout Friday with your father." Gohan replied. "Why would we need to go to the look out with my father? What is going on?' Videl asked. "It's a surprise that's all I can say. Don't worry about it." Gohan said as he walked towards the bedroom to get some sleep. Videl looked at Piccolo with the same question in her eyes. Piccolo just shrugged not knowing what was going on.  
  
~Goten and Pan~  
  
The trip home was a quiet one. Pan leaned on Goten's shoulder and was ready to fall asleep. This day was to taxing on her senses; all she wanted to do is sleep. She was soon jolted awake as the car landed. Goten took his son out of the seat carefully. He was asleep as soon as the car took off and Goten didn't want to wake him. They walked up to the apartment and soon found them selves in the bedroom putting Gotenks to bed. "So what was your present for Gotenks?" Pan asked. Goten snapped his finger remembering that he hadn't given it to him. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out the four star dragon ball. "I was going to put this over here when I got the chance" Goten said as he placed it on a cradle at the foot of the bed. Pan began to cry as Goten did this. He turned to see her cry but he noticed that they were not tears of sadness as evident by the smile on her face. "Why are you crying?" Goten asked as he began to hug her. "No reason, I am just so happy that you are back and with me. I don't know how much longer I could go on with out you here." Pan sobbed. Goten began to stroke her hair "Don't worry I won't leave you again. I worked it out with your father and he is all right." "Is that what you talked with him about today?" "Yeah and other things" Goten said. "Are you saying there is more?" Pan questioned as she pulled away. "Yeah, but I don't want to get into it right now. By the way what are you doing Friday? We all were going to the look out to see Piccolo off and spend time with Dende for a little while." Goten asked. "I'm not doing anything. Trunks told me to take some time off for the next week or two. I would love to come and see Piccolo off with you." Pan said looking into his eyes. "Good now that is settled lets get to bed." They had gotten dressed for bed and lay there for a few minutes just enjoying holding each other. Goten spoke up having just remembered something "You need to wear a dress for this it is going to be kind of a formal party, so we should dress up for it." "Why would we need to dress up? It's just Piccolo going back to the other world. It's not like he would care." "There is also going to be a surprise for everyone. Like I said it is formal so we need to dress up."  
  
Soon after they both drifted off to sleep. Pan was thinking of what was to come for them in the future and what the surprise was. That didn't matter to her right now, because the man she loved was with her again holding her in his sleep. All felt right with the world at that moment. She would be dreaming good tonight that was for sure..  
  
There you go. I still have the Epilogue to write and it will be up after this. I have a request to the readers. Could you put in your review how you came across this story and why you kept reading. It isn't that important, I would just like to know that's all  
  
Ja-ne 


	9. Epilogue

Saiyin-jin Lust  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z/GT. I do not do this for profit of any kind. I do this for the amusement of my self and the people who decide to read this  
  
Epilogue  
  
The week had gone off uneventfully. Everyone was happy; Goten spent as much time with his son. Pan spent time with Goten. That is how there week had gone, except for one day where Goten had disappeared for several hours. Pan was panicked to say it in one word. She thought he was dead again. When he did show up he wouldn't tell her where he went. This did not go over well with her. She literally beat him up for worrying her to death. Gohan, Videl and Piccolo stopped by once to see how they were doing. Goku and Chi-Chi called non-stop to make sure everything was ok. Trunks and Marron stopped by often with the kids so they could play with Gotenks. Pan was wondering why every time some one would "Stop by" Goten would pull one of them off to the side to talk with out her around. No one would tell her what they said, saying it was a surprise. This was making her madder and madder, she was like her mother; didn't like secrets. To make matters worse she was the only one left out. Pan thought her mother knew something, but wasn't sure.  
  
It was now Thursday and Goten had taken Gotenks with him to the store. Videl and Gohan had stopped by to give Pan a dress for the next day. Pan was surprised that it was a gown of exquisite proportions. Videl said that Gohan picked out. She turned to her father "Tousan why did you get me this thing. It's pretty and all, but I didn't think it was going to be this formal." "Trust me you will be happy for having this. And it is that formal. We are all dressing up for this. Don't ask about it, I don't know all of the details and your mother is in the dark on this whole thing." Gohan said trying not to look his daughter in the eyes. "Alright, but it better be worth it or I will kick some ass before this whole thing is over." Pan huffed. "It will be don't worry" Gohan whispered. "What was that!!?" Pan yelled. "Nothing. Look at the time we better get going don't want to be tired for tomorrow. Let's go Videl" Gohan said while running out the door anxious to avoid his daughter's wrath. Videl just shrugged her shoulders and left after him.  
  
Pan sat on the couch waiting for Goten to return. She had a lot of questions that were going to be answered tonight. She didn't wait long since Goten came home ten minutes later. He had Gotenks in one arm and two hangers in the other one. "Goten I want answers now!! What is going on? Why is it that everyone is acting like they know something that I don't? And just now my parents gave me a dress that my father picked out. It looks like something you would wear at a wedding or something." Pan said all in one breathe. Goten just stood there all calm and in control "Pan listen, it is supposed to be a surprise for every one. I just wanted you to look nice. Gohan knows because He is helping me plan it. Everyone else knows because I need them there for it. Videl doesn't know and neither does kasan. It is a surprise for them too. Just trust me when I say that please. I know it is driving you nuts, but you will like it." Goten pleaded. Pan looked away trying not to let him see that she was not angry with him "Alright, fine. So what is in the bags?" "A tux for me and Gotenks here. It was fun getting him fitted for it let me tell ya. I didn't know that toddlers moved around so much." Goten laughed. Pan laughed with him "Yeah they can't stay still for any reason." "What do you say we hit the sack? It is going to a long day and we need all the strength we have to deal with it. It's going to be a hell of a party." Goten yawned. Pan nodded and soon they were ready for bed  
  
Goten laid there for about an hour or so to make sure Pan was asleep. When he was sure he got out of bed gently so he wouldn't wake her. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his and Gotenks' clothes for the next day. He walked over to the desk and scribbled a note to Pan for when she woke up. After getting the baby ready to go he placed the note on his pillow so she would see it as soon as she woke up. He soon left for the night. Pan was never aware that he left and slept peacefully until the next day.  
  
~Friday Morning~  
  
Pan woke up around seven o'clock she reached over for Goten only to find him not there. She sat up fast and got dizzy, she then noticed Gotenks was missing too. She looked around for a minute and saw the note and read it.  
  
~Pan, I had to get an early start today. I brought Gotenks with me so you don't have to worry. Your Parents will be by around eleven or so to pick you up.  
I will see you at the look out when you get here.  
Love, Goten~  
  
"Oh well I have some time till then. I guess I will have some breakfast and a shower before I get ready." Pan said to her self. After a large breakfast she decided on a bath instead of a shower. She had lost all track of time when the phone rang. Pan rushed to the living room and picked up the phone. "Moushi Moushi, Pan speaking." "Pan are you getting ready? We will be there in twenty minutes." Videl said in a hurried voice. "Thanks for calling Kasan. I lost track of time while I was in the bath. I will be ready when you get her. Any news on what is going on today?" Pan asked. "Not a clue. I guess we will just have to wait to find out. See you when we get there. Ja" Videl hung up the phone before Pan could waste more time.  
  
Pan got ready real quick. She put on the dress and noticed that it had a wide cut V neck and hung off of her shoulders. It also cam down to her knees and hugged her hips nicely. "Oh well I guess it won't be that bad. I do look nice in it and I only have to where it for one day then it can collect dust in the closet for all eternity after that." Pan laughed to her self. As soon as she put on her shoes there was a knock at the door. Pan answered it and saw her parents standing there all dressed up. "Are you ready to go?" Gohan asked. "Yeah I just need help putting this on. Can you give me a hand?" Pan asked turning around fiddling with the clasp on her pendant. Once done Pan turned around to see her father staring at her. "What?" "Nothing, it's just that you look beautiful." Gohan said. They were soon in the air. As the plane sped over the landscape Pan was thinking of what this surprise was. She didn't have time to ponder it any further as Korin's Tower came into view. They shot straight up and the lookout came into view. Gohan leveled the plane and hovered slowly to the top.  
  
Once the plane landed Gohan was at his daughter's door opening it for her. He offered her a hand which she accepted and got out of the plane. She looked up to the palace to see every single one of her friends and family standing on either side of the door. Goten walked out of the building with Gotenks in his arms. They were dressed up in the same tuxedo and Goten was smiling ear to ear. Pan looked back to her father who had the same smile on his face and then to her mother who was just as confused as she. Music began to play and her father pulled something out of the plane. "Here no bride should be with out a bouquet on her wedding day." Gohan said as he handed her the assortment of roses and sakura blossoms. Pan's eyes began to swell with tears "You had something to do with this?" "I should have known. It was so obvious. Especially when you brought that home with you this morning." Videl spoke up while pointing to the flowers. "O-tousan, what is going on?" Pan asked. "Goten asked the day he got back. After we talked, I agreed with him. I was not too crazy about the idea, but the two of you convinced me otherwise. So here we are now. Shall we?" Gohan asked holding out his arm. Pan accepted gladly and they were walking down the walk way toward the others.  
  
Pan was thinking of what it would be like for them in the future. Videl walked on the other side of Pan crying. Soon the walk ended and they were standing next to Goten. Goten handed Gotenks over to Videl and took Pan's hand in his own. Gohan smiled at the two of them and took his place with his wife. "Why didn't you tell me?" Pan asked. "I was afraid you would say no." Goten smiled while scratching the back of his head. Dende walked out of the palace and quieted every one.  
  
Dende preformed the ceremony and soon they were married. Every one was still shocked, but hid it well. The reception was held there catered by Mr. PoPo and Chi-Chi. There was no band, so Dende pulled some strings with the Kaious and had music playing from heaven. The sound came from the sky and it was the most splendid sound everyone had ever heard. Trunks had gotten them a present for the honey moon as he put it. It was a cruise around the world. The Party was soon over after that. Everyone gave the newly married couple their best wishes and left. Gohan and Videl took Gotenks with them since the trip started tomorrow. Goten and Pan left after them to pack for their trip.  
  
They left for their trip the next day, not expecting anything that was to happen. Three months later. As their ship docked they saw Gohan was waiting with Videl and Gotenks. They made their way off the boat thankful to be home, but looked nervous at the same time. "So how was the trip you two?" Videl asked. "It was interesting to say the least" Pan answered. "What was interesting about it?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well Gotenks won't be an only child any more." Goten and Pan said at the same time............  
  
There you go. Finished, I'm glad too. Any way tell me what you think  
  
Ja-ne 


End file.
